Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Carpet Merchant]] vs. [[Gwonam]] Allow me to summarize this as succinctly as logic allows: '''SQUA'''. '''DA'''. '''LA'''. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 01:23, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : This is one of the worst fights I've ever seen, and I absolutely love it. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Hilarious, but I'm not sure how I feel about opening the door for Cd-i and other non canon things. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 02:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : There is no rule against anything noncanon not being in the ToC. I think it is a brilliantly inspired choice.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 03:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Did I say there was a rule? And take it easy. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 03:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : In one fight where the Carpet Merchant was a competitor, I recall saying "Three words: SQUA. DA. LA." What a funny little coincidence. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I just don't like it. Maybe because the carpet merchant reminds me too much of hippies. --[[User:Birdman5589|Birdman5589]] ([[User talk:Birdman5589|talk]]) 05:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I honestly don't know what to think. One part of me hates it, one part loves it, and one part just keeps saying "squadala," over and over again. That's what comes from watching too many YTP's, I suppose.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 08:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : :bout time we've had a CD-I character to flame and insult [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/Why Majora's Mask doesnt originate in Termina|Link]] 14:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) [[Melari]] vs. [[Patch]] Well, both live on large northwestern mountains and extremely high walls with falling boulders must be climbed to reach them. They both mend broken swords and both help Link to reach fire/lava themed dungeons. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Crenel Hermit would be a better choice than Melari. I'd dig it then. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 01:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : I agree with AK here. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 02:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : It's the character's that off put me a bit, but I can see some promise in it.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 03:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Good connections, but I haven't played either game so I can't really support it. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] [[Arwing]] vs. [[Chris Houlihan]] A little idea I've had for a while now. Which legendary easter egg is your favorite?--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 08:04, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : Klevar, but I'd prefer something based on a secularized holiday. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 13:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : So-so. I don't really like it, but I don't really dislike it either. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 15:11, December 28, 2009 (UTC) [[Octorok]] vs. [[River Zora]] A battle of the ages and seasons between two projectile firing species old as The Legend of Zelda itself! Who shall dominate the seas?--[[User:Redeadhunter|R]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|H]] 15:55, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : No. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 15:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : : zuruzuruzuru --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 16:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Comments